rise_of_mythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Heaven's Rapture
Heaven's Rapture is an event boss with only one stage to fight through. In both normal and hard mode, this boss typically offers event points which can be redeemed for angel units, however can also drop various runes and enhancing stones. Unlike bosses in other stages, the boss of Heaven's Rapture does not have a unique name which may be an oversight Overview ;Unique Cards Angelic Guard • Angelic Warrior • Angelic Centurion General Strategy Heaven's Rapture is typically done with either a modified King's Mausoleum deck, or a brute force deck. Modifications to the King's Mausoleum deck can include elven crystal towers, Tengu Shadow Warriors, and Sylvi Protege as an alternative to Sylvi Bladesoul. Like King's Mausoleum, rangers are less desirable than other classes. A brute force strategy involves destroying whatever the boss throws at you, and mitigating the direct damage the boss deals to your characters. Velyn the Unscarred is invaluable here. Angelic Centurions are high priority targets for physical skills, and high damage high health physical units such as Crossbow Captain or cards who reduce physical damage to a set amount are extremely important. It is important to note that no creature can reliably withstand the boss's onslaught from beginning to end without continuous Blessing: Sanctuarys, so decks must possess consistent power, as well as methods to heal summoners and mitigate damage. Once is dealt with, the boss becomes far easier. Do not attempt to rush this boss. While he possesses a low base health, the boss also possesses immense healing, as almost every creature he plays, and some of his skills, will heal him. Tips *Like always, Blessing: Sanctuary is an extremely powerful tool to protect units in whatever strategy you use to defeat this boss. Especially in this stage as the boss has a targeted skill that immediately kills your creature, but it chooses not to use it on creatures with the Sanctuary buff. *At turn 8 the boss will cast a field spell along a single column in the field that strips away any and all buffs. Creatures who stand on it will lose all aura buffs as well, but these will be restored when the creature leaves the square. *Angelic Warriors with their passive have a large amount of damage, which is made worse by it's type, Holy and their other passive Vigilance. An easy solution to this is Velyn the Unscarred who can reflect damage back to them. Velyn will not protect against the Angelic Guard or Centurion as they do physical damage. *Due to the Angelic Centurion's passive's, he is nigh impossible to kill. The best way combat her is with damage reflection, but old fashioned clobbering will work as well. Her health is based on the number of friendly angels, so thinning them will weaken her. *The boss can quickly nuke down players with skills. The best way to mitigate this is using cards with or . Cards that can heal you, such as creatures with or will be invaluable considering the length of the fight. *Units that passively have , or buffed with Command: Vigilance, Command: Heroic, Command: Counterattack and Blessing: Sanctuary can quickly become angel killing machines. Good units to use could include Tengu Shadow Warrior, Pontiff Faol and Wind-Dancer Elke. *The boss relies heavily on melee ranged creatures, so creatures that can stall the enemy lines may prove useful (though the boss's skills will make short work of them). However, taking advantage of this weakness may leave you unprepared for the Angelic Centurion. The boss also heavily relies on Holy damage, so creatures with will benefit heavily. Note that the boss's damage occurs in large numbers, so the smaller magic absorbers may not be able to handle the continuous and heavy nukes the boss deals. *In short, no card can exploit all of the boss's weaknesses simultaneously. Exploiting two or more is ideal. Those weaknesses are: Reliance on magic damage, melee range attacks, Vigilance inhibiting offense, most powerful spell is single target, all non targeted spells are magical, Most powerful unit is reliant on allies, most physical damage is concentrated on one unit. Category:Challenge Hall